


Forgotten Throne

by ImKaiju



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Anger, Blood and Violence, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019) Spoilers, Humanized, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Misunderstandings, Other, Post-Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Psychic Bond, Redemption, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKaiju/pseuds/ImKaiju
Summary: Ghidorah's emergence was inevitable, but after being encased in ice, they're unsure of their path. They have chosen to refuse the throne, but will not yield, There destruction is limitless, yet the world stands, have they found something worth allowing this world to exist? they can't begin to comprehend what it is, or why in binds them. Will they remain or return to the stars.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Silence, Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello to all who have decided to read this story! This is my first attempt at writing so please let me know what can be improved, and if it was enjoyable. I intend to change the story as I write, so while there are no pairings as of now, I'm not sure if that will be out of the question.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the MV(MonsterVerse)
> 
> "Regular(Narration) Speech/ People speech"
> 
> "People Thoughts"
> 
> "Kaiju Speech"
> 
> "Kaiju Thoughts"
> 
> "time/place/information"

Antarctica

_**A constant pattern of silence, No breathes, No heartbeat, there is no presence only an empty shell of our former selves, "The Death Song of the Three Storms" Reduced to a trophy on display, a statement of alpha status for the little king, a weak king at that, but still king. It's been centuries since my brothers and I have spoken, or even expressed through neurons our feelings. I do wonder if they still have thoughts, I wonder if I push towards the back of my mind if I can feel them even a little if possible**_ , seconds passed without a result, _ **I suppose not the vast void of my mind is as silent as it was during the beginning of my imprisonment.**_

_**Regret is a foreign emotion to myself, considering that many emotions are foreign to me, we've never stayed on a planet long enough to process them, it's always been quick and utter domination followed by the extermination and destruction of the planet, there has never been a need or want to allow the survival of a planet or even extend our stay, our power was and still is unparalleled and that alone is the reason for destruction, we can do it, so we do, but this imprisonment has caused a higher thought process to enter my mind and because of this, a rather annoying recurring question boggles the lost void known as my mind, WHY? It screams, why the destruction? Because we can, I've replied multiple times, why not stay? Because I have no reason to nor desire to, why lie to yourself? I cut the conversation off, I won't argue with myself over such trivial questions.** _

_**If we were to ever get out of this prison, I'm unsure of what my first move would be, Revenge followed by the destruction of this planet sounds repetitive and unsatisfactory, one thing that has always been present in our life is the constant lack of stability, As long as the universe has been around we have spent our lives traveling in the ever-growing universe, we never stay anywhere permanently, and we never converse with other life forms and why would we, we are stronger why lower ourselves to converse with them, and yet they all seem to have achieved something we have not, a being of our statute does not possess something that these lower being posses and it upsets me, perhaps it is why they can comprehend emotions, and perhaps we will stick around and attempt to obtain this stability and feeling, assuming we ever are fre...** _

Even though it was for less than second, Ichi heard and engraved its sound into his mind, Their heartbeat had returned, he could hear it no better yet he could feel it, and this feeling was so lost to him that he would spend an entire century again just to relive the feeling of its return to their body. Ichi froze, while their heartbeat had returned he couldn't sense Ni or San, had they not heard the heartbeat or felt it? was their body not functioning properly? Perhaps once their body fully awakes he will be able to reunite with his brother, they had much to discuss.

* * *

"Hey guys I'm getting a new Kaiju reading" Dr. Chen was confused at that, why would there be a live Kaiju reading when there was only Kaiju present in the area and it was dormant. The sudden realization of what was really going on in the Monarch outpost was terrifying, they believed these people were stealing information and Kaiju DNA, not attempting to awaken it, they had no idea what it was capable of or where it stood on the food chain, there was no in-depth information regarding this Kaiju besides its size and physical anatomy, She flashed her eyes to Dr. Serizawa who seemed to realize what was happening as well and had panic written all over his face, _we need to evacuate_ he thought _we need to warn the others_ as the thought hit him, his people were currently in the area that this titan would emerge if awoken _They'll_ _ **die**_.

* * *

"Madison" My mom's call echoed in my head, _I was betraying my dad, It hurt, It hurt bad, I hope he can see the pain present on my face, this isn't easy, I'm sorry,_ I stepped behind my mom.

* * *

_One-click and the natural order begins, I wish I could say I regret choosing Titans over my own kind, But I'm not the decision I'm about to make will either save the human race or destroy us assuming that we have not already doomed the generations that will come,_ Thump Thump, _Its heartbeat rings out everyone can hear it, but I feel as it is calling to me, I can't help but look at it, suspended in ice, what a creature of this size could do the environment will be phenomenal, I turn my gaze to mark_ "I'm sorry" _It's not the truth, but it slips out, my eyes flicker to the button in my hand, The time has arrived "_ Run".

* * *

Timeskip: All parties have fled the outpost, (Dr. Russell has boarded her helicopter) (Monarch is currently fleeing the caving in outpost)

The helicopter began its rise, "What was dad doing here? Madison exclaimed "I don't know honey" Emma replied, she was lying, she knew why Madison's father was here, but having just got Madison aboard onto her plan she couldn't afford for Marks interference to disrupt Madison's previous choice. Madison's face said it all, she was having second thoughts already, "We can't leave him" she pleaded with watering eyes, Emma wanted to and would have replied but she was interrupted, "Wake it up" Alan Jonah commanded, and suddenly Emma remembered where she was and her mission, she rose up and walked to the edge of the helicopter, she could see the group of soldiers fleeing for there life, she couldn't help the wave of pity and guilt that washed over her, but unfortunately this wave wasn't enough to waver her ambition. She synced the Bioacoustics together and started the. The orcas' sounds echoed through the area, everything quieted, then all the steam surrounding the soldiers suddenly reeled towards the chasm where the outpost once stood, unnatural clouds began to build up, and lightning thundered through the dark ever-rising and ever-increasing in intensity.

* * *

Right before Dr. Russell detonates the bombs

_**Ever since our heartbeat has returned I've been unable to contact my brother, or even sense their presence, Our body is slowly increasing in functionality, I'm unable to feel my limbs, but can still feel the blood coursing through our veins, it is an annoying feeling yet not unwanted.**_ Anticipation and excitement suddenly rattle Ichi, he can't stop their body from reacting and he trembles slightly from the increase in the pace of their heartbeat. Ichi is on high alert now, he can sense something impending, he is not sure what it is but his body is preparing for it. In the span of a few seconds, an explosion rings in his ears, and he can feel the cracks in the ice form, Their body plummets under the pressure of their weight and lack of stability in the ice, and yet he cannot feel or move his limbs, he sense's another explosion at a higher altitude in the chasm there are now in. A soothing voice calls out to them, the voice is gentle as a breeze, yet it held no place for an argument, "Arise" it repeatedly states, He cannot feel his brother's but he can sense them, they are awake like him but stuck in a trance caused by the unknown voice, A deep inhale fuels their body, the cold air is unforgiving as it tightly wraps around their lungs, they rise effortlessly and Ichi feels a sensation he has not felt centuries, A storm's brewing, and he knows that they are at the center of it.


	2. Silence, Before The Storm (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello to all who have decided to read this story! This is my first attempt at writing so please let me know what can be improved, and if it was enjoyable. I intend to change the story as I write, so while there are no pairings as of now, I'm not sure if that will be out of the question. Please Express ideas. {Story will follow along with the movie, but will begin to differ in scenarios soon}
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the MV(MonsterVerse)
> 
> "Regular(Narration) Speech/ People speech"
> 
> "People Thoughts"
> 
> "Kaiju Speech"
> 
> "Kaiju Thoughts"
> 
> "time/place/information"

The soldier's gazed through hazy eyes as an enormous tail covered in a glaze of golden scales seemed to float in front of them, the tail's spikes gave a chilling rattle as they expanded from the appendage. A single serpent-like head glided from the right of the chasm to the left, _this isn't so bad_ a soldier thought, suddenly a second head appeared, from the left of the chasm to the right, _Can't get worse than this_ another soldier believed, How wrong he was, a final head arose from the middle, " You got to be fucking kidding" Branes exclaimed, Ghidorah grumbled in what seemed like an annoyance, all heads had immediately noticed their audiences.

The soldier's shivered in fright, having known about Godzilla and other titans they believed they would not be unprepared in a situation like they are in currently, but Ghidorah's presence was suffocating they wanted to look away, but something about this creature demanded their attention, those beady eyes glared at them almost as if trying to incinerate them, they were glowing, with a golden hue, but held a Fiery red towards the center of the pupil, they were frozen mentally as well as in a physical sense, the in-coming storm bringing a cold front to the already freezing area.

* * *

_Magnificent_ It was the only way she could describe this creature, it was gigantic, she knew it would be considerably large from looking at it while it was encased, but to see it free and from a bird's eye view was mesmerizing, you could feel the power in the air and it all originated from the golden titan, she honestly couldn't stop her jaw from dropping or keep the expression of terror from presenting itself on her face.

* * *

They were free... _**It took a while for me to realize that, and it took even longer for me to realize we were moving. We were currently rising towards the opening, how peculiar, I cannot control our body, Is this because of the voice? I wondered, I was cut off from the thought when I noticed that the storm was condensing, Our power was returning with every passing second,**_ Another Inhale shuddered the titan, And then it happened, what Ichi had been waiting for centuries, the whole reason he refused to fall into insanity during the time of their imprisonment, Control of their body had returned, and he relished in it,The first movement made was the rising of their tail, He flexed the spikes present on it, it felt like a dream, to be back in control of his body was unreal, as if they were floating in the universe once again. _**Brother Ni, Brother San?**_ Ichi searched their neurons for any sign of them, unfortunately, he couldn't feel their presence, and it made him nervous.

Before their imprisonment he could sense them at all times, he got used to the constant silence in the back of his mind, but being unable to control their body at the time was different from now and it unnerved him greatly to move their body without being able to feel the comfort of his brothers. _**I can't dwell on this, our first priority is to remove ourselves fully, and then assess the situation, we did not get removed naturally, so I must assume something or someone is responsible, I doubt they will be a threat but I refuse for arrogance to be the downfall of us again.**_ Ichi was the last head to arise, he noticed instantly that both of his brothers were on either side of him, he could see them, yet it still felt as though there was an empty space in between them, All brothers noticed each other, Each brother had a different expression displayed on their face. San was excited he hadn't seen either brother in forever, he wanted to pounce on them immediately, but he could tell from the snarl on Ni's face, and the challenging look on Ichi's that now neither the time nor the place. A message touched the brother's minds, " _**We will speak at a later**_ _**date"**_ , with the command in place they all immediately noticed a weak presence directly in front of them.

There were humans there, _**why were they here? Had they freed them? Did they expect something in return? Were they attempting to control them?**_ The last thought was one each head had relatively believed was a possibility. _**How foolish, apparently our time in isolation has caused these creatures to gain a fairly large amount of confidence, for them to stay in our presence despite the obvious fear that littered their features, have they evolved to be able to challenge them**_ Ichi thought. They smashed their tail next to the area the humans were present at, they flinched, and were immediately broken from their frozen state of fear, they broke into a dead spirit towards the monarch helicopter. This was an action that Ichi was used to in humans, and it filled him with pride that after just being released from their prison and still not fully recovered, that they had such an effect on them. There left wing was lifted out of the chasm, then the right one followed suit.

* * *

_**Ichi still has a control on their body,**_ Ni thought angrily, he had got the message when Ichi had looked at him earlier, " **We will speak at a later date"** _ **how dare that bastard still believe he still had a right to order them,**_ but he wouldn't challenge him at this moment, he knew while humans posed no real threat, he would not put them at risk by causing a conflict and exposing such a weakness to others, but the time would come soon and he could not wait for it, blood will be spilled no doubt, whether it's his or Ichi's is of no consequence to him.

* * *

Ichi watched as San reached down inspecting the human's closely, _**he has always been much different from us,**_ Ichi thought. While Ichi was cunning and intelligent and Ni excelled in combat and was ruthlessly efficient, San, although not new to death and destruction, was rather innocent, he was a peacekeeper, and kept his brother's sane, although he was hopelessly curious, his first thought is not to destroy much unlike Ni's, he questions certain action's and has attempted before to convey his reasoning _ **,**_ while never really endangering them, it was annoying because of there mindset before their imprisonment, at that time he was shot down mercilessly, they would not question what they did because they had unchallenged power, but that changed the moment they were encased and prisoned by the little king.

Ichi is abruptly cut from his thoughts when the soldier's open fire on his brother, Ichi was livid, he knew that from the lack of reaction from San that he did not feel threatened and that the human's attack held no power, but the principle behind the attack was the problem _**These insignificant pests dare attack us, a being of our stature and power**_ Ichi would not allow this attack to go unanswered, **"Cease your childish behavior Brother San"** Ichi hissed out while nudging his brother away from the human pack, " **Yes Brother Ichi"** San replied with a defeated tone, **"Let us be done with these pest brothers"** Ichi commanded, it was the first commandment Ichi had made since they had awoken that did not cause Ni to be enraged, he grinned in glee at what the command insinuated. All three brother arose to their full height, a yellow hue in the form of lightning strung from the bottom of each brother's throat, and slowly creep towards their mouth's, Each head reveled in the feeling of their power build-up, _**Let us see how much power we've recovered**_ Ichi thoughts we're closed off as a screech ripped through their throats, and they released their gravity beams upon those who challenged them.

* * *

_What had he got himself into?_ Mark thought frantically as he and several soldiers fled from the golden devil in front of them to the monarch helicopter, All he wanted to do was save his daughter and wife, but they didn't want to be saved, _Emma turned madison against him_ He tried to tune out his conscience _She pressed the button she wanted this_ he couldn't argue with the logic, his whole world was being turned upside down it was just like when Andrew had died. Mark was close to the helicopter, he turned around to see where the titan was, he was in shock at what he saw, some soldier's stopped running and were firing at the titan, it was a lost cause, he knew that they wouldn't damage the titan, but he was grateful for the distraction they were causing, it provided them a chance at escaping. He couldn't help but feet like a coward for running while these men stood their ground, he knew they had family they wanted to return to and yet they refused to give ground and run in fear, he would make sure to pay his respect to these soldiers who would fall today, he turned back to the helicopter and without a second thought, he flew through the doors.

* * *

"We're doing an emergency vertical takeoff at max rpm, Number two's still speeding up" Griffin called out like it was a routine takeoff, she had a brave face on, she had to, as the only pilot present she was responsible for everybody's survival and while she was confident in her piloting skill, she was unsure how good they would do for everybody if they were dead.

* * *

The soldier knew they would not make it out of here alive as soon as the opened fire, the left head of the titan was toying with them, they never stood a chance,. The soldier could only watch in fright as lightning seemed to flow from the bottom of the titan's throats to the peak of their mouth, all of the soldier's ceased firing, as they realized what was about to happen, one particular soldier realized a moment too late, " Aww shi" he called out before the lightning sprung from the titan's mouth. They were burned beyond recognition instantly, yet their screams of pain rang through the air long after the attack had ceased.

* * *

_What power_ hadn't imagined that the titan would have a breath attack, and on top of it, The golden titan had breathed lightning from all three heads simultaneously. The damage caused was even more impressive, the soldier's in front of the titan we're charred in less than a second, and the lightning still had enough power behind to spread throughout the ice in sheet lightning type of form and damage all electrical machines in the are, it was surreal that this titan had such control over this element. She momentarily forgot about the orca currently stationed in her hands, and her frightened daughter behind her.

* * *

_**Our power has not fully returned, those pests should have been incinerated not cooked**_ Ichi thought with a tone of frustration, and apparently seeing his brother San lick and play with the pest that they had failing to destroy annoyed him, it was a reminder of their current weakened state, **" Brother San stop toying with those pests at once"** Ichi was not in a very good mood, and San new better than to anger him anymore, In the most submissive tone he could manage San pleaded his apology " **I'm sorry Brother Ichi it won't happen again"** Ichi accepted the apology with a nod of his head, He flicked his gaze toward his brother on his right, who was avoiding his gaze, or better yet ignoring his presence, Ichi moved to say something, but caught a glimpse of the monarch helicopter in front of them, _ **I can smell the pests inside of that figure, what is it? It looks like a vehicle we have to see on other planets. So the pest have evolved their technology, how interesting**_ Ichi moved their body to stalk towards the monarch helicopter, as they neared it without warning a flurry of emotion's hit their neuron's.

* * *

_Dad's on that ship, Are you going to let him die? Are you gonna add him to the list of people dead because of your choice_ Madison's mind was relentless in its rant, she couldn't take it, her guilt has at its limit and watching the demon obliterate those soldiers caused the overflow, _I did this_ Her thoughts we're erratic, she glanced at her mom, the women who convinced her of this plan, was she feeling guilt as well? she so wanted to believe her mother did not enjoy this, but the look on her face was easy to read. Madison caught a breathe she didn't know she lost, the demon was inching closer towards the ship her father was on, she didn't have time to plan, she did the first thing that came to mind, she pushed forward and pried the Orca from her mother's unprepared hands, she immediately began to button mash, she wanted to change to distract the demon, I watched it roar in what I assumed was agony, _maybe it will flee or go unconscious_ Madison prayed deeply for one of the two outcomes.

_I could feel mom and that old man try to pull me back, but I need to hold on just a bit longer so that dad can get out of there,_ As she desperately tried to hit the adults attempting to restrain her Madison noticed the demon, it had the lightning building in its chest again, she knew if she continued to fight them that they would be killed instead, maybe that's what she wanted. For a 12-year-old she was handling a mental breakdown rather well, she had already stained her hands in blood, so had everyone on the chopper, _so shouldn't we atone with our blood for those we have killed?_ Her thought was cut short as she was pulled for the orca and her mother fought desperately to fix the bioacoustics. In the end, was successful the Golden titan had cut off the attack and they were on there way out of the area, she looked at Madison, her eyes looked empty, almost dead, _I knew it was a risk bringing her into this operation, but I couldn't bear to lose another child_ Emma argued with herself, she knew at the moment that she might as well have lost a child, she knew that Madison would never look the same, today was the start of a new era, one with titans taking back the title of the most dominant species on earth, but it was also the day her daughter loss her innocence regarding life on earth.

* * *

_**RAGE, KILL, ANNIHILATE,**_ It was another voice, but this one was causing them pain, we pinpointed the location of the voice it was one of the pest's vehicles, _**They dare attack us on a mental level, a valid attempt, but if they believe we are not mentally strong as we are physically then they are in for a surprise**_ Lightning pickled their throat, but it was almost an unnoticeable feeling, they were almost driven on pure instinct, then as quickly as it came to the voice disappeared, leaving them disoriented as they regained emotional control, " **Those cowards"** Ni lashed out in a tone that demanded death to all, Ichi while more subtle was also furious, for humans to develop a way of disorienting them shocked him to the core, He hated to admit it, but he instantly made a mental note to work on the mental abilities they possess more often, he refused for them to continue to have such a weakness after it was recently discovered.

Ichi grabbed San by the horn, while not a hostile movement a shudder went through the youngest brother, he knew he was not in trouble, that this movement was, in fact, a way for the oldest brother to check if he was functioning properly. After being examined, all three heads immediately turned their heads to the helicopter, they drew closer and closer, once they reached the target they inspected it thoroughly, they could tell the humans were present within in, but they wished to see how they responded.

When no hostile attacks came in retaliation to the disrespect they had shown, they realized that the pest's were sitting ducks, they continue to peck and assault the helicopter, toying with it to their content, _**These pests are defenseless**_ Ichi was greatly enjoying the feelings of intense dread and fear emanating from the machine when suddenly he froze, _**You were once defenseless as well**_ his mind echoed through his mind, _**That is not true, we were still stronger than these pests while frozen**_ Ichi argued _**But what if you were not so powerful, what if you could be toyed with?, That will never**_ Ichi attempt to explain, but his mind gave him no ley way whatsoever _**but had that been the case would you enjoy it? Would simply like to know that you can be messed with because the other being simply is stronger? Because they believe themselves able to do whatever they please because of the gifts they were born with?**_ Ichi could not answer, and he refused to be belittled by something that did not exist, he noticed that his brother was watching him, they had seen Ichi freeze and could feel the heat of an argument through his neurons. Before they could question him their body was airborne, the helicopter was blown away from the impact of Ghidorah's takeoff.

* * *

Serizawa was convinced they were about to die, monster zero had toyed with them, and had looked prepared to destroy them before he simply took off, while terrified of the impact the helicopter took, Serizawa simply could not look past the Dominating feeling the titan gave off, it was nothing like Gojira's. Gojira's presence demanded attention because of his alpha status, he is bulky and muscular, so you do not mistake him for weak, he is powerful and he radiates it, but this titan was on another level, while the titans intent did not seem to be simply malice, you couldn't stop the bone-chilling feeling that he knew you specifically and was targeting you individually, it was not a feeling that he got from Gojira. Gojira impacted an audience as a whole, Monster zero impacted each and every person in the audience. Serizawa stepped outside of the ruined helicopter, and shaky grabbed his notebook and pen and began hastily scribbling down the knowledge he had received from this encounter. appeared behind him, she had thousands of questions she wished to ask him but decided to respect his space as he wrote. They had wandered back towards the chasm where monster zero had been released from, they had time to spare, as they would have to wait for reinforcement to pick them up.

* * *

Not even minutes passed before a blue hue appeared on the horizon, it was blazing under the ice, the smoke seemed to mist off the ice, his spikes breached the surface and the area trembled under his tail's powerful swings. Serizawa looked in amazement as Gojira spikes glowed while poking through the ice, Dr. Graham immediately noticed Gojira, but not so much his intimidation display, but more on the path he was on, the one they were standing in the middle of. She grabbed Serizawa's attention and they immediately headed out of the path, the distance wasn't great, but Gojira was nearing them every passing moment, Dr. Graham didn't want to realize it but they both would not make it at this rate, she was not a fast sprinter, and Serizawa seemed to refuse to speed up and leave her, Tear's burned the sides of her face, they were nearing the end, all their work would die with them, _such a sad end indeed..._

_NO_ , _I refuse to let monarch without the knowledge Serizawa has collected_ , one of them had to make it, she knew he would grieve for her, they were more like family than anything, but he has demons that he was yet to conquer, I will not be the reason that they haunt him in the afterlife.

Gojira spikes closed in, the cracking of ice grew louder and louder, and the dark sea was now Serizawa knew it was the end, he shut his eyes, and suddenly he felt a rather large amount of force on his back, he landed face first in the snow, and he heard the cracking of ice as Gojira passed by, they had made. _They made it_ Serizawa immediately turned around and noticed the lack of his companion, _she wasn't there, she didn't make it, she died saving him_. He fell to his knees, he swore his heart skipped a beat, it was only the loss of one person and, yet his whole world felt depopulated. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, as if only acting on instinct he let out a howl of pain and yet the only way of hearing his pained voice was by looking at his face, where his tears bleed the language of his grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second author's note: Whoo, and that's a wrap for the first chapter, I didn't really have an idea for Vivienne Graham so I tried to find a way to kill her off, so what better way to kill her than with Serizawa favorite titan/savior, And with that, a building tension will rise, he's been put in a situation like marks, will he fall into hatred or continue to keep his beliefs as they are. I tried to incorporate a different type of writing style, so please let me hear your thoughts. I also noticed that I may be focusing on some characters too much while ignoring some, so I will work on improving that aspect of my story. Thank you for reading, have a great day. :)


	3. Lighting follows no straight path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be totally honest, I never really thought would make it this far writing-wise, considering what's going in the world right now, but I'm grateful for the everyone stopping by to read, so I just wanna say quickly that I hope you're doing good during the pandemic and that any all your family members and yourself stay safe. Enjoy the chapter :) ALSO I KINDA WANNA DO A QUOTE EVERY DAY THING SO HERES TODAYS QUOTE.
> 
> " Those who cannot acknowledge themselves will eventually fail"
> 
> Itachi Uchiha
> 
> (Mainly Ghidorah Focused Chapter)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the MV(MonsterVerse)
> 
> "Regular(Narration) Speech/ People speech"
> 
> "People Thoughts"
> 
> "Kaiju Speech"
> 
> "Kaiju Thoughts"
> 
> "time/place/information"

Begins exactly after the events of the last chapter

_**What Void have I descended from to become a captive to sensations like this**_ Ichi thought as they were currently soaring through the frigid wind in search of an isolated domain to clear his thoughts. Ichi had immediately put up his mental wall when he took control of their body in alarm and departed the area, he did not want a shred of his doubts reaching his brothers, he was their leader and as such he could not afford to express weakness of any kind. Of course, he would have to be a fool not to notice the flared temper present on Ni's face and the confused features of San's, but regrettably, he couldn't trust himself to convey himself accurately in the state of consciousness he currently is, so he continued to stare forward and focused solely on flying.

* * *

Ni currently had numerous reasons for his anger, but currently, the most significant one was the fact that they fled from the little king, he had sensed him nearing their location while they were toying with the pest, he knew Ichi had sensed him as well _**had Ichi believed they were too weak to handle him?**_ last time they lost admittedly, but solely because he possessed an ally, a weak one at that, but it had tipped the power balance.

To flee a king that could not even contend with them without allies was damning, and regardless the little king had come alone to deal with them, it would have been an effortless kill, and the elimination of the planet would have followed. But Ichi had chosen to flee though, he dared to command and control their body like he had before they were imprisoned even after his own failure in why they had been imprisoned in the first place, then he chooses to flee an obviously weak opponent, and finally, he closes himself off to them, _**He deliberately closed himself off from me, so that I would not see his reasoning behind his decision, some alpha he is, to believe that his second in command would not notice that he had succumbed to**_ _**his emotions**_ Ni's conclusion angered him greatly. He glared at Ichi, He knew Ichi could feel his glare, but chose to ignore it, this fueled his anger at the situation, even more, although he currently could not do anything at the moment, but should they land soon… well, that was a separate circumstance entirely.

* * *

Unlike both of his brothers, San was a slave to his instincts and emotion, while he was able to fight them off to the best of his ability and ignore them, he chose to rely on them more than he preferred to make his own decisions. San could not understand what had happened, one minute they are toying with humans, the next they are soaring away from them. San although confused couldn't help the curiosity that struck him, _**Had Brother Ichi found something more exciting to play with?**_ , It was such a childish thought, but San couldn't help himself from attempting to imagine what had captured Ichi's attention. The look on Ichi's face though caused Sans usual childish antics to assume a more pressing tune, _ **Brother Ichi looks really serious, more than usual, maybe I shouldn't mention anything,**_ Ichi eyes reared Sans way, and San lowered his gaze to the side submissively, he knew better than to stare at his brother like that, but he was worried if something had their Brother worried then _**shouldn't they all be worried?**_ With that question on his mind, he turned his gaze to his other brother.

Ni did not look in the least bit worried, in fact, he looked like he always did, If you ignore the death stare he was currently giving their oldest brother. San may lack control of his instinct and emotion's but he was not entirely brainless, he connected the dots fairly quickly, _**Brother Ni is Upset because Brother Ichi chose to leave the area with the humans, of course, it is always Brother Ichi's right to chose what they do and they had to follow him,**_ it had always been that way since as long as he could remember. He was the third of the brother to sprout from their body after Ni, and from that moment and further in the past from when their body was born, Ichi had been in control, so it wasn't a hard concept to grasp, but from Ni's glare earlier he was upset over something that happened recently, or possibly from a later date, maybe he was reading too much into it, his head hurt now, so he chose to just enjoy the flight, _**WOW look at that, Wait but look how cool that is, what about that should I ask Brother Ichi to land there? Wait never mind let's go over there, oh my there are so many choices...**_

* * *

Antarctica roughly before/after Ghidorah departs

_**How could this happen? He was frozen solid me and Mothra made sure of it**_ Godzilla was speeding under ice, an intimidating blue hue emitting from his spikes the whole trip. Godzilla was upset, beyond upset what could have caused him to be freed, _**Damn humans, had my warning not been enough to for them, had they really have been stupid enough to release him? he couldn't have done it himself? Could he have? If he could have why didn't he free himself earlier**_ Godzilla was forced to calm his mind, he could not afford to lose focus on the matter at hand, with that Godzilla's mind returned to his head, he knew what needed to be done, yet was unsure if he could do it. He had battled this titan before and as much as his pride swelled in fury, he was not stronger than him, he had needed Mothra back then to help just imprison the titan and even then it was by luck that they had gotten the titan to fall into the pit he was sealed into, back then Godzilla was nowhere near the strength he is at now, but this would be the third biggest battle he would be in since he reawakening in 2014, and none of his other opponents including the hunter of his kin, Muto prime, were as strong as this titan. None the less he could not afford to back down now. With his mindset stable, he ventured onward.

_**His scent just vanished**_ Godzilla was alarmed, he was nearing the area he had last smelled Ghidorah, and instead of getting stronger his scent had weakened, it was disappearing. He immediately pulled upward, his spike cracking against the ice as it shattered under his might, he bulldozed his way toward the surface, and reached the area where Ghidorah scent had been the strongest, with a deep inhale of the cold air, he caught onto Ghidorah scent, and it had gone upward, it made no sense _**why had Ghidorah left the area? There is no way he did not smell my presence coming towards his location so why had he left?**_ With his thought complete Godzilla felt a wave of relief wash over him, He tensed up immediately after the discovery was made, _**he was relieved that Ghidorah was not here**_ , He was the king, he was no coward, what kind of alpha was he to be scared of a threat he had faced before, as alpha it was his job to keep his world safe no matter what, especially if it could lead to its destruction, he would lay down his life if need be.

After resolving his inner conflict Godzilla thought back to the problem at hand, why Ghidorah had left? _**was Ghidorah ignoring his presence? Did he believe that he was not worth their time or was he planning something?**_ Godzilla snorted, He had no time to dwell about this, he needed to kill them, it was the only option they made it clear they would not bow last time, and they would never flee the planet, he needs to put them down before they begin to change the world to their liking. Godzilla swam North-West pursuing Ghidorah's scent, he hoped to reach them soon, his instinct was screaming at him that something big was coming and he had to be there to protect his world, he radiated with Deep light blue eyes staring into the dark abyss of the ocean, his backlighting up in an extraordinary undersea flame as he sped towards his ancient rival.

* * *

Somewhere near Liberia Africa

Ichi had all but lost track of time as they had flown, his eyes unfocused the whole trip, the change of temperature had been the only significant thing he had noticed until a strip of land had caught his attention. He had cleared his mind for the time being he supposed they should rest and prepare, _**Prepare for what?,**_ So it seems Ichi's mind had not been calmed, _**We prepare to take what is ours?**_ The voice in his mind had quieted, seeming to regard his previous statement, Then he responded, _**but what of your previous goal?**_ Ichi was confused _**What previous goal?**_ He questioned the voice curiously, he received no answer, slowly a wave of coldness sank into his core, time seemed to slow down, and the feeling of being imprisoned again had all been realized to him.

_**I'm back in the ice, How, what happened? Had it all just been a cruel dream? Had he subconsciously created a fabric of reality that had seemed so real?**_ Voices cut him from his thoughts, It was himself speaking, _**but how was that possible?**_ He listened closely to what was being said: **" If we were to ever get out of this prison, I'm unsure of what my first move would be, Revenge followed by the destruction of this planet sounds repetitive and unsatisfactory, one thing that has always been present in our life is the constant lack of stability, As long as the universe has been around we have spent our lives traveling in the ever-growing universe, we never stay anywhere permanently, and we never converse with other life forms and why would we, we are stronger why lower ourselves to converse with them, and yet they all seem to have achieved something we have not, a being of our statute does not possess something that these lower being posses and it upsets me, perhaps it is why they can comprehend emotions, and perhaps we will stick around and attempt to obtain this stability and feeling, assuming we ever are free…"** The feeling of cold left his body abruptly, time seemed to flow steadily again, as his body landed against the terrain of the planet.

The realization of what Ichi had previously claimed hit him hard, while he did not say those words falsely, he had never taken into consideration just how difficult it is to strive away from his instincts and to add insult to injury, he had two other to whom he had yet to share his finding with and he was uncertain if they would follow him on it. _**But since I'm in control of our body, they have no choice in the matter,**_ Ichi knew it would be a low blow, but it was nothing new to them, His brothers may have their own opinions on the matter and may be suggestive, but they had no authority over the decisions he made as alpha.

For the first time since they landed, Ichi took in the area, there seemed to be large colonization of humans miles away, _**intriguing**_ , _**the pest have seemed to expand their territory,**_ Ichi called for his brother attentions mentally, San immediately took that chance to Inspect every little scale on Ichi's head with his eyes, Ni refused to look at Ichi, but Ichi could sense that he had his attention, **"Brother's there has been a slight change in plans, I've decided to entertain a thought of mine, so we will linger here for a while, of course, we could destroy this planet at any time, and everyone will be aware of this knowledge soon, but for the meantime, I wish to reveal the secrets that this planet contains"** While Ichi's statement left room for opinions both brothers knew from the tone he spoke in that this was non-arguable, **"Does that mean we will get to explore brother Ichi?** San could barely contain his excitement as asked Ichi, he had always wanted to explore the planets that they had visited only for his brother to destroy it upon their arrival, this was a very different experience for san and he wished to relish in it, but before he could continue to express his excitement, a low growl tore from Ni, San held back a whimper, _**Ni must still be upset,**_ San suddenly hated the situation he was in, Ichi had switched his point of focus from San to Ni, even though it was barely a glance, San could tell Ichi's calm facade was slowly crumbling.

* * *

" **If you have something to say, Brother Ni then I suggest you speak up"** It was a blatant challenge, Ichi wanted for Ni to challenge his authority, a reason for him to rid himself of all this annoyance and confusion that is currently clouding his mind, Yet he was met with silence, Ni had not even acknowledged his presence, Ichi glare darkened, and then simply diminished into nothing, his face blank and deprived of emotion once again, **"Brother Ni I believe we need to discuss-"** he attempted with a tone holding no anger, only to be interrupted, _**"**_ **Nothing! We need to discuss nothing, there is nothing to discuss"** Ni spat out, he finally turned to face Ichi, his face expressing nothing but anger and defiance to Ichi expressionless one. In a light tone, Ichi replied: **" There is much to be discussed, and right now is a perfect time to set things-"**

" **There Is Nothing To Discuss!"** Ni turned away from Ichi in a show of disrespect, which if Ichi was annoyed by, he made no move to acknowledge it, **" It is not your place to decide that Brother Ni."**

" **Not my place!? You speak as if you are still my alpha, I have no obligation to listen to or acknowledge you. You are weak"** Ni hissed with rage.

" **You refuse to acknowledge me!? I am weak!? And yet it is you who act like a youngling, I am your alpha, whether you accept my title or not, you can pretend as if you are my better and yet it is my supposed weakness that leads you to constantly vie for my position, make no mistake Brother your hate of me changes nothing, you will obey my commands, or there will be consequences. Do you understand me, Brother."** Ichi had risen up in height during his rant, he towered over his brother, Ni made no response, but the tense air around him had thickened tremendously, Lightning expanding up Ichi's neck, it lite him up in a show of dominance, **" Do . You . Understand."** Growled out Ichi, His beam charged in his mouth as he spoke, Eyes embraced in a golden hue, and teeth littered with sparks. **" I understand Ichi"** Ni spat out in disgust. Ichi's lightning intensified, so did his glare, **"Say my name correctly"**

Ni's face darkened further, a small spark of lightning hummed in his throat, he grumbled a response, **" Louder!"** Ichi demanded. What seemed like centuries passed before a response tore through the agitated atmosphere both brothers shared.

" **Fuck You."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just quickly wanted to express that I do not plan on making every chapter a Part 1 and Part 2 thing, it's just what I needed to do for these first two chapters, I've been dealing with somethings at home and I did not want to delay another chapter for so long trying to make it long, so I've split it into two parts, like my first chapter. That being said If someone was to express that they enjoyed part 1 & part 2 way I've done things, I would not mind continuing to do it, but for now, I will try to make only one whole chapter at a time instead of splitting them. Thanks for stopping by :)


	4. Lightning follows no straight path (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my people, So sorry for the long wait I’ve had some difficult family trouble going on and that prevented me from working on the chapter, I do hope you all are having a fantastic day and that your families are healthy. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> “Fake people have an image to maintain. Real people just don’t care.”  
>  Hachiman Hikigaya
> 
> (Mainly Ghidorah Focused Chapter)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the MV(MonsterVerse)
> 
> “Regular(Narration) Speech/ People speech”
> 
> “People Thoughts”
> 
> “Kaiju Speech”
> 
> “Kaiju Thoughts”
> 
> “time/place/information”

Pure instinct was the only reason Ni was able to elude the electrical beam that flew from Ichi’s jaws, But despite his initial dodge, he was unable to prevent Ichi’s attack on his neck just behind his horns. _**Damn, not quick enough**_ Ichi slammed Ni’s head into the ground, Eyes still glaring with electrical presence.

“ **My patience runs thin with you Brother Ni** ” Ichi growled through his hold on Ni’s neck, at once he tore his fangs through Ni’s neck, Ni’s Golden scales glistened with blood, as he released his hold, opting to use their foot to apply pressure on his rebellious brother. 

Ni hissed in pain as he was forced into a submissive position, he could feel the bite wound healing already, but it did nothing to ease his uncomfortability at his current situation. 

**“ Well, I am waiting, Brother Ni is there something you wish to tell me?** Ni’s glare never faltered, and if he was in pain his face betrayed nothing **“ It will change nothing Ichi”** , The pressure on Ni’s neck increased, **“ I did not ask if it would change anything Brother, I recall commanding you to refer to my title”** , Ni responded through a harsh breath **“ I despise you Alpha Ichi”** Ichi began to let up on his hold, while he did not accept the phrase Ni spoke, he had used his title, **“ I understand that you are disappointed Brother Ni-”**

**“ Shut the hell up ALPHA, What part of not talking do you not understand”** Ni’s emphasis on the word alpha almost caused Ichi to flinch, the tone used when addressing his title was laced with hate, He almost wished he could apologize for his harshness, but it was the only way he could get Ni to understand, That despite his mistakes he was still Alpha, and that meant Ni was required to be obedient and subordinate, if only so that they could function comfortably. **“ Very well brother, we shall speak later, and that is no request”** Ichi left no room for argument. 

Ichi lifted his hold on Ni’s neck fully, and instantly Ni struck forward until he was directly in front of Ichi, nearly snout to snout, his eyes slit in anger, but he made no move to attack. Ichi had shown neither surprise nor worry over Ni’s display, he did, however, raise his head above Ni’s in a display of dominance to which Ni met movement for movement. Ichi hid his annoyance well behind an emotionless facade, but internally he was beginning to tip over his edge again, that is until a pleading voice shocked him out of his stare **“ Brothers please stop fighting”**.

* * *

San had known to stay out of the conversation at soon as it began, but the amount of tension clawing through his neurons was suffocating, **maybe I can convince them to stop** , his thought was weak-willed, and he was positive that he would not be able to speak a word of interference without provoking his brother’s anger at himself, but battles between the heads could get downright brutal, and he did not want his brothers to fight when they had finally been reunited since their imprisonment, **“ Brothers please stop fighting”**

The words slipped out of him before he had fully realized what he had done. Ni and Ichi both changed the target of their stares, Ni’s stare hardened with more malice at the sight of San’s whimpering presence while Ichi’s glare surged with annoyance at being interrupted although, at the sight of their youngest brother’s state as a result of his and Ni’s outburst, his glare softened. 

**“ Brother Ichi can’t we find something fun to do, you said we were going to stay on the planet longer, so what will we do next?”**. After addressing his concern, San immediately checked Ni’s mood, he searched his neurons pleading that he had done something right.

He instantly felt a wave of annoyance riddled with a hint of anger, but none of it was directed at him or Ichi, **_Brother Ni isn’t as mad anymore_** , his conclusion brought a wave of glee over him, his plan had worked, he took notice of Ni’s glare on him, but couldn’t hold back the smile tugging at his jaw. He glanced at Ichi to avoid Ni’s piercing eyes, he seemed to be lost in thought, it seemed that his brother had also forgotten his previous annoyance and was planning their next course of action.

_**I’m such a good brother** _

* * *

  
Several minutes of thinking reminded Ichi that although he planned on them staying on this planet, they had very low information on it, besides what they had learned prior to their... **_Imprisonment_**

_**We know there is a species of life, known as humans here. They seem to have developed and expanded their territory during our imprisonment. there is an unknown amount of beings of mass like ourselves, although they are of lesser strength. We are easily the strongest being present on this planet,**_ Ichi mentally slapped himself, it was that exact arrogance that led to their first defeat, _ **Our first priority should be to establish our standing as the alpha of this plan-**_

He struggled against the instinct to dominate and control the planet, _ **I have no wish to be alpha of this planet for the time now, there is no reason for it, my main objective, for now, is to gain an understanding of what knowledge these lesser beings have managed to uncover not the destruction and remodeling of the planet if that were to happen than my goal would be terminated. so with that in mind, our first priority should be to get a more thorough perception of the planet itself, there is a possibility that the environment contains the enigmas plaguing my subconscious**_

With his preparations concluded he aimed to inform his siblings of his plans, but halted mid-way, having recently quarreled with Ni concerning his alpha standing, he speculated that it would be more sensible to avoid notifying his brother that he had no desire to claim the alpha position at this point in time. Ichi, of course, had no qualms fighting the beings on this planet, It was instinct and was necessary, they were the embodiment of destruction, and thus were given the ability to cause such, Ichi however, couldn’t help but consider that perhaps they were capable of so much more, he mentally huffed at his own sentiment, ** _We are destruction, and as soon as my curiosity is satisfied, we assume that position again._**

_**Why do you fear change?**_ The question, of course, was responded to heatedly, _**I FEAR NOTHING**_ , What Ichi wouldn’t give at the moment to shred his mind’s throat and watch it grieve in pain, His mind waited to respond as if building suspense, **Then why not change?**

Ichi ignored the question and scoffed as if changing millions of years of instinct and violence was so simple. Ichi familiarized with reality, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight, he subconsciously lifted their wings and spread them wide, his body absorbing the sunlight, and rejuvenating their body, all three brothers noticed and basked in the feeling of fullness provided by this star. The star of this solar system did not burn with the same heat energy of stars that they were used to, but the energy gained was nonetheless still welcomed graciously. 

Their calming moment was short-lived, as a low screech broke their relaxing trance, it was one of those beings like the little king and it seemed to be calling out to someone, **_How bizarre_** , Ichi couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he spoke **“ Brother San calm yourself”** Sans neurons were jumping with excitement and curiosity, he wanted to meet the creature calling out, **_Maybe it wants to play?_** San reeled himself back in, choosing to give Ichi pleading eyes to convey what he wanted, Which to his pleasure Ichi noticed, _**I’m quite interested in what this creature wants as well, perhaps it contains the knowledge I seek**_ , Ichi turned to see if he could get Ni’s input on the situation.

Ni was much better at containing his emotions, but even his interest was rising in the manifestation of a Bloodthirsty gaze. He cared not for who the creature was calling out to, whether it was them or some other weak creature, Ni wanted nothing more than to put it in its place, below them. He notices Ichi attempting to request his judgment, he turns elsewhere declining to answer the implied question, It’s not like he has a choice in the end result anyway he recalls bitterly, his almost pleased mindset dying with his thoughts.

Recognizing that Ni will not acknowledge his questioning look, Ichi decides that the next best course of action should be to cross paths with whoever has called out, He proceeds to raise their enormous golden lined wings and blast upwards into the sky, the appeal of conflict was oppressive within their blood, they drank in the feeling of enthusiasm and steeled themselves, this could very well be their first fight with a creature of their own size in centuries.

* * *

  
Isla de mara, Mexico - Monarch outpost 56

The Orca’s frequency burst through the speaker over the contained volcano, its sound played unchallenged and undisturbed as the whole island went silent… It was not long before a response manifested itself, in the form of an air vibrating shrill emanating from the fiery depth of the volcano.

* * *

_**This sound is so familiar**_ The thought was heart-wrenching, he couldn’t remember the last time he had heard a sound so inviting, his instinct we’re demanding he wakes up. The only explanation that could be true was that he was in the presence of one of his kind, His heart soared, he had gone so long without knowing if one of his kind was still alive, the call to hibernate and his instinctive inability to wander far from his territory had prevented his attempt at a search, although the long days and nights filled with the melody of his call, pleading for a response had long quelled his despair and drowned his hope.

That was nearly a millennia ago, **_Maybe they were hibernating or they couldn’t hear me_** , The logical side of him laughed gloomily, he ignored it, favoring the misplaced faith that he wasn’t alone anymore, he erupts upward and hits a blockage, taking no time to question what happened, he strikes it again only to be rejected, with a low hiss he attempts it once more.

The flames erupt forward from the mouth of the volcano, a large cloud of ash rains hundreds of feet in the air, from the peak of the volcano a single claw lunges out seeming to shadow a beak lined jaw carrying tooth-like spikes and a pair of spur curling horns. Eyes a sharp yellow, flash out from beneath the volcanic rock like lids protecting them. The Island goes quiet once again, the civilians rushing to escape their home turned hell cannot prevent their gaze from being compelled upon the creature.

A soundless shrill shook the island, as a king was welcomed back to his domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would greatly appreciate if anyone would give me new story ideas/genres so that maybe I can write two stories at once, and please leave reviews if it’s not too much of a hassle I would love to hear what people dislike or like about the story so far, that way I can improve my writing :)


	5. Results of a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH. Hope everyone is having a good day, terribly sorry for the delay. I don’t plan on going so long without posting ever again, but if it does happen, l promise to announce when I will be back and what the problem is unless it happens to be too personal.
> 
> “To know sorrow is not terrifying. What is terrifying is to know you can’t go back to happiness you could have.”   
> Matsumoto Rangiku
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the MV(MonsterVerse)
> 
> “Regular(Narration) Speech/ People speech”
> 
> “People Thoughts”
> 
> “Kaiju Speech”
> 
> “Kaiju Thoughts”
> 
> “time/place/information”

After the event at Antarctica, Uss Argo Flight towards Isla da mara

Mark panted for air as he arose from his sleep, his dream had been terrible, The previous night sleep had swept over in shattering waves, more clearly than ever before, the intense level of his exhaustion had allowed his nightmares to create a perfect canvas of his pain and losses, it had all felt like some wicked fantasy that he couldn’t seem to escape from. 

The realization of what had recently transpired had finally been allowed to sink into his head, the woman that had given birth to his children, who he had shared vows with had helped her captors willingly, he had a chance to save her and Madison, and yet she still released that monstrosity into the world, _ What the hell is she thinking, _ His thoughts screamed angrily  _ Dammit, I should have been there sooner  _ He couldn’t come up with any excuses for himself, not that he deserved one at all. 

He fought for minutes to calm himself and reacquaint himself with his situation before he had finally calmed down. With a deep exhale he withdrew from the covers currently providing him comfort, he was stuck with a choice, explore the reality of hell he was living in or succumb to the nightmares that haunted his dreams. The choice was quite obvious, so he prepared himself, it was time to advance towards his hell, real life.

* * *

“ Anything on the satellites” Colonel Foster questioned. 

“ Subs have Godzilla hauling ass off Argentina, but we lost Monster zero in a tropical storm somewhere over the western coast of Africa, we’re scanning the entire southern hemisphere and we’ve got nothing, so far.” Dr. Rick answered. 

“ Then scan the northern,” Foster demanded

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Rick mumbled out, not in the least trying to conceal his annoyance at the order. With the commands given Foster immediately focused on her previous conversation

“ I know what I saw, Sam. And I’m telling you she pulled that trigger.” 

“ With all due respect, Colonel, you saw wrong. Okay?”,  _ The room’s mood seemed to question his logic, exactly who was he attempting to convince right now?  _

__ “She wouldn’t have done that, Christ she recruited pretty much everybody in this room” 

“ Maybe Jonah forced her, Right? He could have used Madison as leverage” Rick’s quick, and logical assessment of the situation was all but shut down as Sam claimed, “ It had to be someone else who did it”. Wet

“ Emma”, The dusty voice of Mark cut clean through the conversation

“ It was Emma. Foster saw everything right. She did it, and no one forced her to either, she knew what she was doing.”

“ Are you sure?” Serizawa’s question was soft, almost unnoticed, Mark turned to address the question but could nothing but nod in response after taking notice of Serizawa’s state, he seemed to have aged several years overnight, the grief had all but discarded him of every tear he had available, those he had held in the past, and those to be shed in his future. Mark tore his gaze from Serizawa hastily as Foster had begun to announce her discovery. 

“ First she releases Mothra, and now Monster zero. Has anyone else sensed the pattern here? “

“ Yes,” Dr.Chen answered, “It’s as if she is trying to start a mass awakening.” 

“ Well, it’s such a shame that no one tried to warn you that, that was gonna happen.” Mark’s retort was laced with spite and anger as he glared down at Dr. Chen, almost daring her to make an excuse. she never got the chance, as Sam couldn’t help but re-enter the conversation

“ Wait for a second, Why the hell would she want to release them, and why would she team up with Jonah, of all people, to do it? It doesn’t make any sense” Sam was frustrated and everybody knew it, he was trying so desperately to keep Emma up on the pedestal he built for her even though it was crumbling before his eyes, nobody knew how to respond, everyone wanted to end the conversation, so Serizawa offered them escape, he turned and addressed everyone

“ We’ll ask her when we find her” He paused and then gave the silent order “ So let’s keep looking.”

  
  


Minutes passed as everyone seemed to sink into the calming silence, but unfortunately, their situation didn’t allow for such peace, so it wasn’t long before Foster gave an update.

“ Godzilla seems to be following the same path as Emma’s osprey, heading north over south America to here. Outpost 56, in Isla de Mara, Mexico. We touch down in 10 minutes”

“ What about the people? Mark blurted out suddenly

“I’m sorry?” Foster responded in confusion

“The people. The people down there in that village that don’t realize they’re gonna be the special of the day.” Mark began to worry.  _ Did no one prepare for this situation? _ Before his mind could wander Serizawa immediately calmed the situation.

“ We’ve sent G-Team to begin an evacuation.”

“ Dr. Serizawa” Officer German called out suddenly gathering the attention of everyone present, seeing she had the room’s attention she continued “ we have a call on the emergency channel from Isla de Mara.”

“Answer it”

* * *

The screen turned on and instantly all eyes were on it. Mixed reactions littered the crew, from Mark’s anger, and confusion, to Sam’s, hopeful gaze. Emma’s eyes wandered the screen taking in all the attention before with a wary breath she spoke.

“ I suppose I should go first” 

Mark ignored her “ Where’s Madison?

“ She’s with me here” she hastily replied. She looked nervous, almost avoiding eye contact with Mark. He immediately capitalized on her weakness.

“ Let me see her” he demanded

“ She’s locked up in her room Mark, drop it she’s fine trust me”

Mark raised his finger dangerously, finding it daring that the woman he had tried to save, the woman who had betrayed him, unleashed some monster on the world, took his daughter from him and got her involved in her shit was asking him to trust him. Before he could explicitly call out what he thought was utter bullshit, Foster intervened.

“ Trust is a little hard to come by, Dr. Russell. Especially after what you pulled.”

“ I know.” was Emma’s nonchalant reply “ And I can only imagine what you’re all thinking.” she settled, the atmosphere changed, the tension in her words put everyone on alert. “ But if there were any other way to do this, I would.”

“ Do what, Emma” Mark forcefully demanded

“ I’m saving the world” Emma allowed a small smile to grace her face at the sight of everyone’s confusion.

“ By releasing those things? That doesn’t make sense”

Emma giggled “ as impossible as it seems, it does.” noticing the doubting looks she continued

“ hear me out, Mark. After we lost Andrew” she paused at seeing the notable flinch Mark had at the mention of their son

“ I swore his death would not be in vain. That I would find an answer. A solution to why the Titans were rising. But as I dug deeper I realized that they were here for a reason. And that despite all the years that we spent trying to stop them, and contain them, we never dared to confront the truth.”

“ Which truth?” Mark questioned

Emma looked gleeful at the question, “ Humans have been the dominant species for thousands of years, and look at the result. Overpopulation, pollution, war. The mass extinction we feared has already begun” she paused again a smile rising to her face “ And we are the cause. We are the infection. We have nobody to blame but ourselves for what’s happening, Just like all living organisms, the earth unleashed a fever to fight this infection, Us. Its original and rightful rulers… The Titans. They are part of the earth’s natural defense system. A way to protect the planet, to maintain its balance. But if the government is allowed to contain them, destroy them, or even use them for war, the human infection will only continue to spread. And within our lifetime, our planet will perish, and so will we. Unless we restore balance.” satisfied that her message was delivered she quieted.

“ What’s gonna be left, if you do this? A dead, charred world, overrun by monsters?” Rick sarcastically asked.

“ No, Dr. Stanton, the exact opposite, just like a forest regrows after a fire, or how a volcano creates new land, we have seen signs that these creatures will do the same. San Francisco, Las Vegas, wherever the Titans go, Life follows, triggered by their radiation. They are the only thing that can reverse the destruction that we started. They are the only guarantee that life will carry on. But for that to happen, we must set them free.”

* * *

_ She’s lost her mind _ Mark had sat down during a portion of her speech and simply couldn’t will his body to rise again. Listening to her rant about justifying these monsters, these fucking savior’s of her that took their son from them. It pained him to think that she was a lost cause, but he couldn’t reason with her, she was brainwashed or something, she just wasn’t listening. He reminded himself of the danger she put their daughter in and couldn’t stop the worrisome thoughts that followed, she was the only thing keeping him stable right now, she was the star in his despaired world...

his mind blanked suddenly… __

_ Somethings wrong _

_ was- was that a flicker. _

* * *

Inside a room in the hidden monarch bunker

_ You killed dad _ Madison couldn’t help but laugh through the tears, her throat sore from sobbing, and her body limped on the floor.  _ I tried  _ She reasoned with herself “ I tried so hard to save them, but they still died” she couldn’t stop the laughs from rasping out again 

_ I just wanted to help mom, she said “we would help people” that “this was necessary”, but nothing good has happened at all, we let that titan out and… let it kill dad _

_ Mom hasn’t even checked up on me _

_ she doesn’t care about our family, does she?  _

_ Mom didn’t even try to help, she pulled me away, she wanted him to die, she did th- _

_ You should’ve held on longer  _ Her guilt struck hard  _ Don’t blame anyone else, it’s your fault _

_ I-Its my...fault  _

_ Yes it is  _ Her guilt whispered eagerly

_ I-Its my fault _

_ It’s my fault _ Suddenly she couldn’t breathe

_ It’s my fault. It’s my fault. It’s my fault _

The shaking of her hand’s loosened her grip

An echoed clang made itself present in the silence of sniffles and whimpers

she gasped taking in her surroundings

_ I’m in the bunker  _ she reminded herself

she glanced down and picked up the black outline she had held in her possession

The cold metal she held tightly in her hand brought down her hysterics as she calmed herself  _ breathe madison breathe _ the minutes passed like hours before she glanced at the weapon in her possession, she couldn’t remember where, or even when she got the weapon, but she had it

She couldn’t help almost laughing again, how could she feel so safe, so calm holding a weapon that could harm people so easily

The warmth began to spread through her body again, as new tears made themselves known

Madison hated the warmth, it hurt, she couldn’t handle it, not now 

It made her happy when she should be sad, it made her feel decent about the terrible she had done

It was quiet, and yet screamed so often

It was tender at times, but never failed to be cruel

The shaking struck suddenly, she cried out again only this time no whines could escape her body, she wanted it to stop

No more _ tears _

No more  _ guilt _

No more  _ warmth _

She wanted to be  _ cold _

She raised the gun slowly shaking at every movement 

She set it directly under her chin, she gulped in surprise, the cold metal was…

_ soothing _

Her finger trembled around the trigger, a force pulling her towards it and away from it, she felt her hairs stand on edge

_ I-I’m sorry dad _

_ I’m sorry mom _

_ I-I-If I’m lucky maybe I’ll see you, dad, maybe Andrew too  _ She didn’t believe it 

Madison seemed to gasp more air faster, greedily, more savory

Her heartfelt like it was beating out of her chest

A shadow of reality flashing before her eyes

She tensed her fingers in surprise

…

The cold was much more inviting than she’d thought it would be

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again super sorry about the delay, the next chapter should be up in about three weeks or less, not sure I don’t wanna give you guys any false info. The main reason updates will most likely be longer will be because I’m going to try to write better I guess, well more planned. I’ve kinda just been writing as I go and that’s been kinda rough so I’m going to plan/outline chapters from now on pls comment on any question or concerns, and thanks for stopping by :)

**Author's Note:**

> Second author's note: Thanks for reading my first fanfic, if you made it to the end please drop a review on what you thought. Currently, I'm unsure when the next update will occur hopefully by Tuesday or Wednesday, assuming my Fanfic takes off or at least gets a certain amount of readers I will set up a certain Update schedule. I don't plan on creating a pairing in this fanfic but that may change as I continue the story. Until next time thank you for stopping by :)


End file.
